The Forgotten Mikaelson
by TaylorMikaelson
Summary: A new face showed up in the big easy, and she bought company. A young blond goes by the name Caroline who as you know caught hybrid Klaus's eye but he thinks she's in Mystic Falls enjoying her boyfriend, but he was wrong. She has really been taken by Marcel and get this his sister, the original family was hiding this one in the swamps will Klaus save Caroline or will it be too late
1. Chapter 1

200 years ago New Orleans was my home, my siblings and I had come when it was just sugar cane fields and a dream, but we made this side if the Mississippi our home. Too bad our dream was cut short when that evil tyrant came into our city and chased us out, or should I say them. You see I was left in New Orleans hidden of course it isn't like Nik to have his prize possession in just anyone's care. You see I'm special I don't like to stay daggered if you catch my drift; Nik promised I would never be. Seeing as I know him his every move, I expected it so I planned for it. For 200 years I have been her in a swap in the big easy, waiting and watching how it has changed. You see I am a force to be wrecking with, I'm THE original the original, original vampire. A thousand years ago, my aunt cast the spell that turned me when I found out that Ester was going to do the exact same thing to those I now call family. If you let Nik tell it he's the strongest, but oh he is wrong. I have the smarts and I'm noble like Elijah, my name strikes fear like Nik's, and I'm strong inside and out like Rebekah. Remember when I said I was special? Yea, I agreed to give up my gift for those so call monsters but because I was so caring I got to keep them. That was until Ester took that away from me and Nik, but now that he has broken the curse and is back in New Orleans I think it's time for a family reunion….

Inside of my old home was busy with Marcel's lackeys, he has turned my home into a factory we will have to change that, I felt the presents of another vampire I turned and came face to face with a man dark skin with an afro.

"Marcel doesn't like vampires in his city without him knowing" he said eyeing me up and down "No matter how beautiful they are" he said and I rolled my mocha colored eyes.

"That is just who I wanted to see, he is the king isn't he?" I asked twirling my hair; he nodded and led me into the mansion. It changed in style I must say, once I'm back in it will all be changed.

"Marcel will be in shortly" he said leaving me in the room that was once where my brothers did there biding. I walked around the room, glancing out of the window this was once the most hated room in the house, so much blood shed.

"Beautiful isn't it, my city I mean" I heard Marcel say and I held back a laugh when he said his city.

"Your city? I remember long ago when the Mikaelsons ran this city." I said still facing the window.

"That was a long time ago, things change now may I ask why have you returned to my city" he said raising his voice a little when he said my.

"Family reunion" I said turning around now facing him the smirk planted on my face, and a look of surprise and fear on his "Don't look so shock Marcelus, I had to return sometime" I said

"Melrose Mikaelson, the princess has returned. I thought Klaus had you rotten in some box until it was time you can come out and play again" he said

"You see that what you and my brother don't get, I don't just get put away I play when and where I what, and I want to play in New Orleans. My city" I said stepping closer to him.

"This is my city, you and your family don't seem to get that. You can stay here, but there are rules." He yelled I smiled and started to chant lowly slowly sweat pooled on his face.

"You see recently my brother has broken the curse that stopped me from using my power, such as making your blood boil. Now I don't give a damn about your so called rules, I want you to help me teach my brother a lesson. We can do this the hard way or the easy way I have all day" I said lifting the spell.

"Why should I trust that you just won't trick me, once I give you what you want" he asked

"I didn't ask you to trust me, I know my brother has been a pest to you and your city so I just want to help you in return I get to bring pain to him" I said

"Sorry if I don't believe you, you are" I cut him off "A bitch?" I said and he shook his head. "The female Klaus" he said and I laughed.

"Oh how wrong you are Marcel, my brother has nothing on me. I do understand where you're coming from so I brought these" I said reaching inside my purse throwing the pictures of the blond on the desk.

"Who's she and what relevant is she?" he asked eyeing the pictures.

"This is the real reason my brother spent more time in Mystic Falls then he needed too. Her name is Caroline Forbes, she a baby vampire never been outside her comfort zone. Most importantly she awoken my brother's cold dead heart, you get her you will get him point blank period." I said

"So he does have a heart, I'll get my men on it as soon as possible" he said

"No need, tell them to check the trunk on matte black BMW parked in your drive way, they will find her" I said.

"Did I mention how much I've missed you Mel" he said ordering his men to go get the cargo I bought. "So are you sure this girl means something to your brother, what's so special about her?" he asked

"She challenges him" I said as the men brought in a kicking Caroline, they shoved her in a chair.

"Hello there Caroline, I hope the ride wasn't to bumpy" I said she scoffed and folded her arms.

"What the hell am I doing here and where is here?" she asked.

"Well, Blondie you are in New Orleans and the reason is, you seem to have captured my brother's heart and he did a bad thing and I kind of want him to pay." I said

"Who's your brother, please don't tell me this has something to do with Klaus" she said and I smirked.

"It does, now we aren't going to hurt you if you comply" I said "Call him" I said to Marcel.

"Who but you in charge?" he asked and I shot him a glare " The same person that can set you on fire, now do it" I yelled he flinched but did as he was told.

"Must run in the family" I heard the girl mumble

"What runs in the family?" I asked "Striking fear" she said and I smiled. Also I heard my brothers voice coming out of the speaker phone.

"I have someone that has been waiting to talk for a long time now" he said handing the phone to me.

"Hello Nik, what's it been 200 years" I said calmly.

"This can't be, Marcel let you out of your coffin" he said his voice was heard and angry.

"No welcome home, I'm sorry for putting you in a box little sister. I will buy you an island for your forgiveness" I mocked

"You betrayed me" he said through his teeth.

"You took him away from me, so I'm here to even the playing field" I said moving the phone next to Caroline. "Say hello Blondie" I said

"Klaus, what is going on?" she said "Why is she here?" I heard him asked

"come find out for yourself, The black dragon in an hour don't be late wouldn't want something bad to happen." I said

"You hurt her, you will be back in that box before you can even blink." He said

"Cant now Nik, ta ta now love" I said hanging up.


	2. Chapter 2

_~Flashback Mystic Falls A thousand years ago~ _

"_Henrik, come on this isn't funny. It's almost dark and your mother would kill me if she knew I lost you on the night of the full moon" I yelled walking deeper into the forest; I came to the clearing seeing Nik and Henrik laughing at my expense. _

"_Henrik don't ever run away like that again something bad might happen" I said to the little boy. _

"_Sorry Mellie, Nik said we can watch the men change into wolves" he said with a smile on his face I shook my head and glared at the older boy who standing next to him. _

"_You are most certainly not, either of you. Come on now we have to take shelter" I said reaching for him, but Nik stopped me._

"_Come on now Mel, I promised we would watch them change we will stay in the tree and watch that's it" he said looking at me with those eyes of his causing me to roll my eyes. _

"_And what if you two get hurt? That would be on my head, and Mikael would have it on a silver platter" I said recalling the way he looked at me when Esther told me to make sure Henrik gets back safely._

"_You can stay and watch with us Mellie, unless you have to run back to Kol" Henrik teased and I laugh._

"_Didn't you hear Henrik, her and Kol had a little spat and aren't talking" Nik said and I laugh and pushed him lightly. "Come on unless you're scared" he said_

"_Why should I be scared? I'm the all-powerful Bennet witch remember. I just don't like the wolves." I said crossing my arms over my chest._

"_Then you shouldn't have a problem with staying" he said and I sighed and held up the bottom of my dress pulling myself up on the tree, much to Nik's surprise._

"_I'm not that little kid that needed you to carry me up the tree. Are you coming?" I said giggling. He laughed and he and Henrik made it to the top of the tree. Time pasted and it was the last moments of the turn the men's bones have been breaking for hours. I was watching the whole thing from between my fingers while Nik and Henrik laughed._

"_It's over now, you can look" Nik said and I slowly removed my hands and saw the wolves, they were huge. I leaned over some to look closer, Nik made sure I didn't fall. Suddenly we heard a scream, we turned and saw Henrik he'd slipped. The wolves must have heard it too, because they turned to him and growled. _

"_Nik, we have to do something" I yelled_

"_You're not going down there, I will get him" he said and I shook my head no. "We can't save him if we keep wasting time" he said jumping out of the tree. It was weird the wolves never attacked Nik, just went after Henrik. I couldn't just stand back and do nothing. I tried to push a spell causing some on the wolves to run away, but two of them stayed and got to Henrik. They mauled him in front of our very eyes, I tried the spell again and this time it worked. I jumped from the tree and rushed to him, shaking him._

"_Dear god, Henrik don't be dead. You can't be dead" I said grabbing my necklace trying chant, it wasn't working. "Take him to your mother, I can't do this I'm not strong enough. Now Nik" I yelled the tears flowing down my face. He picked up the young boy and ran towards the village the sun was already coming up._

_It was too late, he was gone and no matter how many times Nik tried to convince me it wasn't my fault it was. I wasn't strong enough then but now I am and I won't be known as the weak one._

~Present day New Orleans~

I sat in the back room of the old bar in the French Quarter waiting on my brother. Marcel stayed back, why? Because I said so. Caroline was seated next to me looking around, you could tell she was scared and annoyed.

"So I've been watching you for a while Caroline, I wanted to meet you too bad it's under these conditions" I said and she laughed dryly.

"You think? So you said you were Klaus's sister? You kind of look like my friend Bonnie more than Klaus" she said and I smiled.

"Much before your time, when he was human his mother and my aunt were friends I guess. My aunt never really trusted her, but her kids saved me one day and we became close. The night Nik and the rest turned I begged my Aunt to do the same spell, she linked me to Nik which bounded us not like romantically but like brother and sister." I explained.

"I thought Ayana was against the spell that Esther did?" she asked.

"You're a smart girl, she did but the spirits saw something in me. So they allowed it, and I had a purpose so not only did I get to keep my magic but I'm forever young" I smirked.

"That's creepy, you may not look like him but you are him down to the smirk" I said and I laughed. "Well you have Nik to thank for that. Come on in brother join the party" I said facing the door where the hybrid stood. "Lock the door" I said

"Don't have to come on Caroline we are leaving" he said approaching the blonde, suddenly he grabbed his skull. "I said lock the door we have much to discuss" I yelled staring at him, he growled but did what he was told.

"Good hybrid, now the sage is burning so ears can't hear. First things first Marcel didn't wake me up, some baby vamp that you had guarding me did. You should really make sure they aren't on vervain when you compel people" I said looking him in the eyes.

"So you've been free all these years and haven't come after me?" he asked and I shook my head. "One I wasn't in full strength until you broke the curse. Second I don't want to hurt you, I wanted you back in New Orleans. Who do you think convinced the witches to find Haley?" I asked

"Why? Why do you need me back in New Orleans? You hated this place." He said and I laughed.

"Marcel has taken away these witched birth right, but now I see why they are planning something big Nik. This is your city and I know how much you once loved it" I said

"So why kidnap Caroline?" he asked.

"Marcel would never help me without her, plus I know how much she means to you too. Something you might want to know I found her in her dorm room crying over your little pet" I said and she rolled her eyes.

"What does Haley have to do with this" she asked and I smiled.

"Over all those creepy texts you never once told her about your baby mama?" I asked and if looks could kill I would be dead and buried. "You're what?" she asked

"Don't fret darling, to my knowledge it was a quick little one night stand out of heartbreak and drinks. He couldn't get you and she couldn't get your boyfriend or should I say your ex" I said and they just looked at me. "What can't have a relationship without honesty" I said


End file.
